<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BNHA Crossover AU Ideas by Amaryllis_Flick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715616">BNHA Crossover AU Ideas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaryllis_Flick/pseuds/Amaryllis_Flick'>Amaryllis_Flick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, BAMF Kuroko Tetsuya, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, EVERYONE - Freeform, Everyone is freaking out, Female Kuroko Tetsuya, Gen, Like, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaryllis_Flick/pseuds/Amaryllis_Flick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just little tiny one-shots and descriptions of AUs that enter my mind and won't leave because I need to write it.</p>
<p>Chapter 1: KnB x HxH x BNHA<br/>Where Kuroko is a hunter and everything changes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroko Tetsuya &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Kuroko Tetsuya and Shouto Todoroki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>BNHA Crossover AU Ideas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Basically the BNHA world  but with hunters</span>
</p><ul>
<li><span>The Hunter Committee existed before Quirks appeared so technically you don’t need a quirk to pass</span></li>
<li><span>People get sent an invitation to partake in the exam but not everyone passes</span></li>
<li><span>Everyone is smart cuz the letter is in code so they gotta figure it out</span></li>
<li><span>There is restricted access stuff in the world cuz of magic and gimmicks and the government don’t want anyone to know so only Hunters do</span></li>
<li><span>Also, only hunters know about nen and use them. Hunters have a binding oath to never let anyone know except themselves</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Some hunters are the bane of existence for heroes</span>
</p><ul>
<li><span>Hero Hunters are sent by the committee to check heroes if they good or Nah</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cue Mustafu heroes freaking out cuz Kuroko is a hero hunter</span>
</p><ul>
<li><span>Principal Nezu: you clean up your acts or your license gets revoked</span></li>
<li><span>Everyone’s like, what bro? What did you say? cuz no one knows about them</span></li>
<li><span>eraser head tells them about hunters cuz he an underground hero</span></li>
<li><span>Everyone is freaking out but Nezu’s like: it’s ok she’s rational</span></li>
<li><span>The teachers are freaking out again: so some aren’t!?</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nezu tells them about the exam Kuroko did to become a hunter and everyone is internally crying because someone who can run 2 days straight for the first part of an exam isn’t human.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Kuroko is sipping a vanilla milkshake in her first-class seat in the airplane trying not to sneeze and wondering who’s talking about her with such strong emotions</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eraserhead tells his class the next and chaos happens</span>
</p><ul>
<li><span>Everyone is screaming about the next coming of Aizawa who might actually expel them</span></li>
<li><span>Bakugo starts yelling about how no one can expel him and starts using his quirk.</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Endeavor thinks that the person is no big deal so he’s still acting like his quirkist self.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the third day, Kuroko finally arrives and is greeted by Nezu at the front of the school while the teachers are leaning against the window at the top floor of the building when suddenly they see Kuroko look up at them and meet their eyes.</span>
</p><ul>
<li><span>Everyone is sweating bullets because she met the eyes with every single one of them</span></li>
<li><span>It's not possible to even know that they’re there because of the stained glass.</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroko just chuckles to herself cuz she can see where everyone is cuz of her quirk</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Name: Kuroko Takara</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quirk: BodyShut</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroko can basically shut down a person’s senses or nerves or organs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Example: She can use her quirk to temporarily blind a person or make them lose their sense of touch. She can also instantly shut down the nerves of someone’s hand so that they are unable to use it. The quirk can be proved fatal when she shuts down the heart or lung long enough that recovery CPR isn't able to do anything and the person dies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a range of 1 kilometre, she can sense any human being and their movements and is able to use her quirk against 20 people at a time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The range-detection is passive meaning it’s always on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Kuroko has to shut down her own eyesight in order to use her quirk on others though this can be counter-measured with her detection-range.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Weakness: She can’t use it against animals or the Nomu since her quirk doesn’t register it as a human being anymore. Her active part of the quirk cannot be used for more than 10 minutes because if so, her own senses start shutting down on her with the sense of touch being the last one taken away. When all five senses are taken, she falls asleep into a coma for 2 days, vulnerable to attacks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nen Type: Specialization</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ability: Perfect Plan and Inaccomplice ( basically Meleoron’s ability)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perfect Plan: While holding her breath, Kuroko can use an advanced form of her invisibility, becoming completely undetectable by sight, hearing, touch, preternatural perception, or En. Her presence is hidden to the point where others would simply overlook her in proximity without being consciously aware of it. However, she can still be tracked by her scent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inaccomplice: Inaccomplice extends the effects of Perfect Plan to any person Kuroko is in physical contact with, for as long as she holds her breath and she maintains contact. She can transition from Perfect Plan to Inaccomplice without needing to rescind the ability. Objects that leave contact with her or her partner, such as blood drops, become visible. It is possible that she needs to know her partner's name, trust them, and/or have them agree to be her partner for the ability to work.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroko basically stays in UA for a long. The whole time everyone is nervous but gets better (cuz who can resist her, honestly). Bakugo almost gets expelled but Kuroko is a softie toward Midoriya.</span>
</p><ul>
<li><span>Midoriya: pls don’t expel him! Then makes puppy eyes</span></li>
<li><span>Kuroko who is suddenly reminded of Nigou: you are now my adopted child and I’ll call you Nigou #2</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroko catches Endeavor with Todoroki and proceeds to scar him for life with bloodlust.</span>
</p><ul>
<li><span>Kuroko: also endeavor-san your license is revoked</span></li>
<li><span>Endeavor: You can’t do that! I’m the number tw-</span></li>
<li><span>Kuroko: lol I can. Also, I’ll be taking your family from your care now</span></li>
<li><span>At the end end of the day, Shoto is eating cold Soba</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, the citizens are wondering why Endeavor is no longer a hero</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The training camp incident happens and everyone sees Kuroko literally make the villains unconscious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>During interrogation, she makes the villains confess everything and everyone in the police station has more than a healthy dose of fear towards her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she goes out Japan, Shoto is now reunited with Touya who is grateful for Kuroko for putting down Endeavor’s ego.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is what I've been working on for a long time now. I have been debating whether I should post this or not, but reluctantly did. So yeah, here it is. And sorry, but I won't be doing any prompts as this series are just MY Ideas. If you would like to make an actual story out of any of them pls contact me first.</p>
<p>Sincerely,</p>
<p>Amaryllis_Flick</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>